User blog:Sniper'san/debut match
so i have been told to try to make a fight between to pirtae crews, this is the first fight i have done and i want you to rate it. this is a fight between the pun pirates and the gunpowder gargoyles *two pirate ships come to sight on the vast ocean and hit eachother* gunpowder captain (B. B. gunne): who dares to cross the path of the gargoyle, men shoot at their mast and imobillize them" *canon ball wrecks the mast of the pun pirates* random pun pirates " we cant let them do this captain, we have to do something" pun pirates captain ( I. Noah. joke) : " what can we do men, they have weapons off mast destruction" *silence* captain noah: "well you have a point" *hands him a spear* "hey gunne, what about some one on one action" random gargoyle pirate: "as if he can beat the walking canon, he ate the legendary devil fruit, the gun gun fruit" random pun pirate: "as if he stands a chance against the laughing hurricane, our captain is the sorcere of the sword" gunne: "you prefere ground under you feet? or would the ocean be a fitting grave?" noah: " this water is no good, i prefere well water, so lets go to that island over there" *both captain jumps high into the air and lands in a conveinient placed island* gunne:" i am gonna kill you" * transfoms his hand into a canon* noah: *pulls his swords* "that isnt very knife of you" *gunne starts to shoot at him* *noah evades the canon balls with easy and run up to him* "ahh balls to it" *gunne transform his fingers into pistols and starts running at noah* "will you shut up for a minute" *noah slashes him quikly and retalitates* "i was wondering why the bullets got bigger, and the it hit me" *starts to bleed from his left arm* *gunne transform his eyes into laser guns (like the pacifista) and aims at noah* "how did you see the bullets, dont tell me it was you will (haki)" noah: well it was a dead give away wanst it?* * dodges the lasers but starts bleeding from his right leg* "when did you shoot that bullet?" *gunne transform his feet into canons* "try and guess it funny boy" *shoots himself into the air* noah: " you arent the only one with fancy toys, these are no weed whackers, these are cutting hedge tochnology" *turns his sword longer and they turn orange* gunne:" BARAGE SHOT" '*makes holes in his whole body while facing down on noah, starts shooting hundreds of bullet while falling down* '"FIRE RAIN" noah: "sorry i dont mean to cut you off but CUTTING WIND '''* stretches his arms wide and preperases a spin* '''TORNADO *spins and stops while releasing a huge flying cut* *gunne falls to the ground with his left arm and leg missing* *gunne stays down* noah: " you all right?" *laughs and returns to his ship* random pun pirate: "what happened" noah" i tried ten different puns in order to make him laugh, unfortunetly no pun in ten did" *the crew burst into laughter and steals the gargoyels mast, they where last seen heading for a distant island* feel free to critisize. ps. i know that you arent suposed to kill the opponent Category:Blog posts